pokemonarenaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Creating Pokemon Pages
This page has instruction on making Pokemon pages such as this, and this. Instructions BEFORE CREATING A PAGE, MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T ALREADY EXIST. 1. Go below down and click on any pokemon in red. The red Pokemon are Pokemon pages that do not exist yet. So you will be making them! :3 Blue Pokemons=done 2. Once you have opened up a blank page, at the top, click the'"Source"' tab. Here is visual aid. (It's Step 1). Once in Source mode, click here and open it up in a new window/tab. Copy and paste everything from that page to the page you are working on. Go into visual mode again. You will notice some green puzzle pieces. Hover over them to see blank infoboxes.(if you see one that says TOC in it instead of a blank infobox ignore it.) While hovering it, there will be an edit button at the bottom right corner. Click it and input all the info in. (Visual aid here ) Name: '''The Pokemon's Name '''Image: Type in this , then replace the part where it says name with the name of the Pokemon. Don't remove the brackets, "File:", the "|200px", or the file extension (in this case, the extension is .PNG). Examples: , , Supported File formats are: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico Next Evolution What's the Pokemon's next evolution and how does it get to there? e.g. Weedle at level 7. "It does not evolve,", etc. ''Health '': How much health does the Pokemon have in game? Type: What type is it? Electric, Flying, Grass/Poison? Public: Is the Pokemon public? Public Pokemon are Pokemon that are not exclusive to admins, and prizes for winning tournaments. Put either Yes or No. Moves: What moves does it know? seperate the moves by commas and remember to space bar after every comma so it doesn't look like one big "word",i.e, Tackle, Headbutt, Growl, NOT tackle,headbutt,growl Click here for a list f moves and ther respective Pokemon Badge: Put either Yes or No. is it on the badge list of the roblox page. Misc: Add any other notable info that does not fit in the above forms. If you have questions, post them here. The list below tells all the images of the families I've uploaded so far. Once done, hit preview to preview the infobox. If you are satisfied, click OK to save it. 3. Where it says (delete this part), make sure you read it before deleting it so you know what to put in there. Where it sames Forms 1, 2 ,3 etc. change them so it says what Pokemon you are working with. If you need more sections, come ask me. 4. Where it says delete the part, delete them and add whatever is required there. Be detailed. 5. Preview, Publish. If there is something wrong with he formatting, ask me I'll fix it lo. Also, post the page(s) that you've finished as well in the comment section of this page below so I can cross it off the checklist. TO-DO LIST Anything in red is a page not done yet. Once the page is fully completed, post that it is below in comment. Pokemon available to work on. Zorua Family Cubchoo Family Woobat Family Klink Family Shelmet Family Ferroseed Family Axew Family Thundurus